


Destiny

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen years after the War, a prince journeys to the land of Hyrule, looking for his wife and his then unborn child. With the latest war in Hyrule done and peace restored to the land, he hoped to either find them or lay their ghosts to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Seventeen years ago, his beloved Amelia had vanished somewhere in these lands.  
  
Prince Leander stopped his horse and looked over the bright green fields of Hyrule. His men stopped behind him. Seventeen years ago, the Princess Amelia had traveled over the same mountains as he to these very fields. She had traversed over these fields, pregnant with their first child and wanting their baby to see her homeland. Leander was supposed to meet her there. They were supposed to have a royal welcome at the castle.  
  
Then the War began.  
  
Prince Leander shook his head and nudged his horse in the ribs. Maximus snorted and trotted forward.  
  
Soon, he would be crowned King. He needed to settle this before the crown was placed on his head.  
  
Amelia and their unborn child had vanished somewhere here.  
  
Someone had to know something, anything. The most recent war had prevented him from properly investigating, but Leander planned on fixing that now.  
  
The Princess Zelda -- soon to be Queen Zelda -- had offered a place in her castle. He would arrive there soon enough. In the meantime, he had places to investigate.  
  
The ranch in the heart of the field offered horses of which Leander had rarely seen, but the people were little help. The most intelligent was too young to know anything, and the owner, while kind and generous, was forgetful and bumbling. A tall, lean man started whispering that he could discover things for a price, but he abruptly looked to the field and his eyes grew fearful. He apologized and fled. There had been nothing for Leander there.  
  
The people in the villages leading to the castle were humbling in their generosity, but no one could offer assistance. He described his princess to them: beautiful, with golden hair and bright blue eyes. No one knew of anyone named Amelia matching that description.  
  
“You could try asking the boy?” the owner of a gameshop offered. “He is known for traveling widely.”  
  
His wife came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. “The boy doesn’t speak. He would not be able to tell his highness anything.”  
  
Disappointed, Leander thanked them and continued on.  
  
“There was a beautiful lady,” the innkeeper told him. “She had been staying in a small town by the ranch in Hyrule field. She was supposed to be on her way to the castle.” The innkeeper shrugged. “She was a Lady, but I don’t know if she was _your_ lady. She was there when the town was destroyed. I think she took off for the forest, but if that’s the case, she’s as good as dead. No one returns from that forest.”  
  
That was the closest to information Leander received. Heartbroken, he continued to the castle and spilled his story to Princess Zelda over dinner. She watched him with eyes far older than her face.  
  
“And the child? Did the unborn child have a name?” the princess inquired.   
  
Leander stared at her for a moment. She had been the first to ask that question. “Lidia if a girl, Link if a boy.”   
  
Princess Zelda stared into the distance. “…Link is a good name.”


End file.
